


Yours

by CBfied



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBfied/pseuds/CBfied
Summary: Smut part of UP-UST AU. ❤
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 28





	Yours

_Tangina. Anong... Gagawin na talaga namin?_

It's not that Chanyeol doesn't want to do it with Baekhyun. Matagal niya ng gusto sa totoo lang. Pero nagpipigil lang siya dahil baka ayaw ni Baekhyun o mabigla ito.

Kung kanina ay nasa harap lang niya si Baekhyun, ngayon ay nakakandong na ito paharap sa kanya, eyes burning with passion. "I'm sorry, Yeollie, if I am being too jealous. I can't help it... And I want to get rid of it through **this**." With one swift move, Baekhyun's lips are pressed once again on Chanyeol's, his hands tugging Chanyeol's hair trying to tell his lover he wanted more.

Napaungol naman si Chanyeol at tuluyan nang bumigay sa gusto ng nobyo. His hands went wandering on Baekhyuns body until it settled on his butt cheeks. Napaungol naman si Baekhyun and he deepened their kiss, moaning against each other's mouths. Their bodies are aching for more, wanting more. Inihiga ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun without breaking their kiss. His lips traveled down to Baekhyun's neck, leaving tiny marks here and there.

"Are you sure you want to do it?", Chanyeol asked.

Tango na lang ang naisagot ni Baekhyun at kiniskis nito ang ibabang parte ng katawan niya sa hita ng nobyo.

"Putangina Baek.", and with that being said, he devoured his lover's lips once again.

Mabilis ang mga pangyayari. They are now naked at nakadapa na si Baekhyun sa kama, nakangudngod ang ulo sa unan. Chanyeol is now eating his boyfriend's ass while palming his dick. Putangina, ang galing ng boyfriend niya.

"Ahh... hah... Chan... Hngg..."

"Ang sarap-sarap mo, Baekhyun.", Chanyeol said after giving Baekhyun's rim one last suck and slurp. Hinang-hina na si Baekhyun and his legs already gave up on him. Pakiramdam niya lalabasan na siya anytime kahit palad at dila pa lang ng boyfriend niya ang gumagalaw.

"I... I have lube... Saka condom... Nasa... Kit ko... Sa CR.", sabi ni Baekhyun.

Nagulat naman si Chanyeol. Ready siya?

"No... Hindi ako... Ang nagdala niyan. Siniksik ni Dae sa bag ko...", kahit nanghihina pa ay alam ni Baekhyun ang iniisip ng nobyo. Chanyeol chuckled then gave him a quick peck on his lips before he rushed going to CR and got the lube and condom.

Pagbalik ay agad itong pumwesto sa gitna ng hita ng nobyo. "Honey, this will hurt."

"I know...", sagot ni Baekhyun. "But I want this... **I want you... Inside me.** "

Lalo namang tumigas ang titi ni Chanyeol sa sinabi ng nobyo. He needs to prep his boyfriend dahil first time nito. He squeezed the lube, put some on his fingers and some on his boyfriend's hole. Napaungol naman si Baekhyun sa lamig na dulot ng lube at sa laki ng daliri ni Chanyeol. Puta, daliri pa lang yun.

"Baby I need to prep you, okay?", bulong ni Chanyeol sa tenga ng nobyo na sinundan naman ng halik at pagdila sa leeg.

Ungol na lang ang naisagot ni Baekhyun and the next thing he knew his boyfriend's finger is already in his ass.

"Ahh... Hngg... Chan... Ah..."

"Masarap ba?", tanong ni Chanyeol na ngayon ay nanggigigil na dahil sa itsura ng boyfriend niya. Baekhyun's hair is sticking on his forehead, his tongue out, his cheeks flushed, his eyes tightly shut. Dinagdagan pa ni Chanyeol ng dalawang daliri ang nilalabas-pasok niya sa butas ni Baekhyun.

"Ahh Chan... Yeol... Ahhh... Tama... Na... Lalabas... Lalabas-aann... Hnggg..."

Agad na tinigil ni Chanyeol ang ginagawa at hinigit pahiga si Baekhyun saka ito inatake ng halik. Baekhyun was so distracted by his boyfriend's kisses and by the fingers that are now massaging his nipples kaya hindi niya namalayan na ipinapasok na ng nobyo niya ang titi nito sa loob niya.

"Putangina Chanyeol... Ahh..."

"Hon... Puta... Ang sikip mo..."

They shared another wet, sloppy kiss when Chanyeol pushed himself fully sa loob ni Baekhyun. They moaned in unison against each other's mouth. Napansin naman ni Chanyeol ang pagtulo ng luha ni Baekhyun.

"Does it hurt?", tanong ni Chanyeol.

Gusto mang sabihin ni Baekhyun na masakit talaga pero...

"Y-yes... It hurts but... I can manage..."

Hinalik halikan naman siya ni Chanyeol sa leeg so he can be distracted from the pain. "Hmm... I love you so much, Baekhyun."

Parang nasa langit si Baekhyun dahil sa sarap. All of the pain and jealousy he was feeling and thinking about a while ago ay naglaho na parang bula. How Chanyeol caressed his skin, how he was kissed by his lover, how he was handled with so much care... Oo, sobrang libog na libog silang dalawa ngayon pero grabe ang bilis ng tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun sa kilig. Ramdam na ramdam niyang mahal na mahal siya ng boyfriend niya.

"Baek... Ah... Mahal na mahal kita...", bulong ng boyfriend niya sa tainga niya sabay kagat at dila rito.

"Ah... Chan--hng... Chanyeol... Mahal din kita...", sagot ni Baekhyun sabay kulong sa nobyo sa dalawang hita niya dahilan para lalong bumaon ito sa kaloob-looban niya.

"I'm... Cumming... Malapit na--ahhh", sabi ni Baekhyun. 

"Cum with me. Sabay tayo.", sabi ni Chanyeol sabay baon nang malakas at madiin ng titi niya sa loob ni Baekhyun dahilan para makalmot siya ng nobyo sa likod. Maya-maya pa ay nilabasan na silang dalawa, screaming and moaning each other's name.

When their breath became stable, Chanyeol once again kissed Baekhyun's forehead and whispered sweet nothings to his ear. Pero ang pinakatumatak kay Baekhyun ay...

"Mahal na mahal kita, Baekhyun. Sa'yo lang ako. I will never leave you."

_I am yours, too._


End file.
